Into The Sun
by Spudzmom
Summary: Sometimes, there are those in our lives whose inner light burns so pure and so bright, that it should be obvious they are meant for more than this dull world. This is the story of one such light and his struggle to shine. Twilight AU All human
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Finally trying my hand at an all human story. Jasper and Pete are brothers. Bella is with Edward at first, but not for long. Let me warn you now, there will be angst in this story as well as many sweet moments and romantic moments. If this isn't your thing, then don't read this story. I do not own any of the recognizable characters, S. Meyer does. No copyright infringement intended. ~Spudz**

* * *

**~o0o~**

**Prologue:**

The courtroom was thick with tension for today was the expected culmination of a very controversial trial. One that told a tragic tale of endless bullying and the deadly outcome. A tragedy for all involved and one that would leave scars for lifetimes on both sides of the issue.

All stood and the judge entered, a frown of concentration on his weary face.

He was sick of this trial and sick of the circumstances that brought about this trial. He knew this kid's life would never be the same and it was through no fault of his own, really.

He was the unfortunate victim in all senses of the word. First, of the mindless bullying he had endured for years and then from the so-called legal and justice system that was supposed to protect him but instead, had been used against him.

The judge could honestly say this was the first time in his legal career that he had doubted the system and it's machinations.

He was determined to help this kid as much as was legally possible, because he knew if he didn't no one else would and this kid's future would be bleak indeed.

He didn't deserve it, and this judge was determined to make some kind of a difference, at least to this kid.

He called for the accused to stand for the verdict, noting grimly the trembling form of the terrified teen as he slowly complied.

"Jasper Andrew Whitlock, you have been found guilty of Manslaughter. As I have no need to deliberate your sentence, I will convey it to you now. You are to perform 200 hours of community service to be chosen by you from a list provided to your counsel, and attend 20 hours of anger management and coping therapy. Upon completion of such, your juvenile record will be sealed and your privacy preserved for your future. Good luck to you son."

Jasper turned to his brother Pete who was seated behind him and was grabbed into a crushing embrace as he cried tears of relief.

"It's okay now little brother. It's over and you're still with me. It's okay, it's all gonna be okay. You're gonna do what the judge assigned and then we're gonna get the hell outta this shit-hole state, ya hear baby brother? A new start, a fresh start, where none of this nightmare can reach us any more Jas I promise."

Jasper nodded against his big brothers chest, his tears soaking the front as he cried out his sorrow and relief.

It was all gonna be okay now.

He still had Pete and together, they'd make it.

A fresh start.

He closed his eyes and pictured it. He sure liked the sound of that.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's been a lot of years since I've seen Alvin, TX. If it's thriving now, and you live there, please excuse the slight to your hometown. ~Spudz**

* * *

**~o0o~**

Pete sighed, his heart clenching painfully in his chest as he, once again, patched up his little brother from the beating he had taken as he had tried to get home from school.

"It's okay Pete. At least it ain't as bad as last time. They didn't get to my ribs this time."

Pete shot to his feet, his fists clenched in his anger.

"God dammit Jasper! That ain't the point! They shouldn't touch ya at all!"

He spun around, intending to head for the door when he found himself with his fourteen year old baby brother clinging to him as if his life depended on it.

"No Pete! You can't go after 'em! You're too old and the sheriff'ed lock ya up fer sure. Please Pete! I can't lose ya."

Pete looked down and Jasper looked up. "Yer all I got and I love ya. Please don't leave me?"

The nineteen year old Pete wrapped his arms carefully around his bruised and battered little brother and nodded against his blond curls.

"Okay ya little shit, I won't leave ya."

"Promise me Pete. Ya gotta promise me." Jasper mumbled out against Pete's shirt.

Pete sighed. "Oh for fucks sake….okay, I promise ya Jas. I won't go after the little fuckers, but god in heaven, do I ever want to."

* * *

~o0o~

Pete smiled to himself as he ate his lunch, leaned up against the next car he would be working on when the voice of his co-worker Jimmy got his attention.

"What's got you smilin' out here all by ya self? Gotta be a woman."

Pete shook his head. "Hell no it ain't. I got enough problems without mixin' in a woman."

Jimmy grinned at him. "Well, yer a hell of a lot smarter than I was at nineteen, that's fer sure. So what is it then? Or are ya just touched by the heat?" He grinned again and Pete swiped a lazy kick aimed at his ass, and missed.

"Well, I finally got enough saved up ta put Jas in those martial arts classes fer a year. I'm goin' over there after work ta sign the contract."

Jimmy frowned. "Those fuckers still beatin' on him? I tell ya Pete, me and you oughta just take their asses out in the woods one night and beat 'em down good, just once. That's all it'd take and they'd leave him alone after that, I guarantee it."

Pete shook his head. "I can't risk it. You know one of em's the sheriffs kid. They'd put us away fer sure Jim, and then who'd look after my baby brother? My mother?"

He scoffed, disgust clear on his face.

"She's so damn drunk all the damn time, I'm surprised she even remembers her own name. She sure as shit ain't gonna be lookin' after Jas. And he needs lookin' after Jim. Unlike the rest of us, he's managed to stay good and pure and I ain't gonna see that fucked up. So the plan is to get him trained so's he can defend himself. I'd do it but all I know how ta do is brawl and that ain't good enough fer him. I want him to learn the proper way to whoop someone's ass so it'll be a 'once and done' type a deal, ya know?"

Jimmy smiled just thinking about the happy kid that was Jasper Whitlock. Seemed like he brought the light of the Sun with him where ever he went. Hell, even his brother Pete thought so. One of his favorite things to say about his little brother since he could remember was that Jasper's smile was like lookin' into the sun. That's how much he lit up the space around him.

He nodded at Pete. "Yeah, I hear ya bro and I'm proud a ya Pete. Ya really stepped up ta take care a him and I know it ain't been easy. Take the rest of the day off and get on over there and sign him up so's ya can surprise him afer school, maybe even save him from a beatin' at the same time, at least fer today. I'll cover fer ya. This next car gonna be a piece a cake anyway."

Pete was grinning now. "Thanks Jim. Jas'll thank ya too next time he sees ya. He's gonna be so happy. Man I can't wait ta see his face."

Jim laughed at how happy Pete was at the moment. He shook his head. He'd never seen brothers that were closer than those two and he didn't think he ever would.

They'd come together for each other when both their parents had let them down completely and repeatedly throughout their lives, and they were both still decent people because of it, he was sure.

He stood. "Well get the hell outta here then! Quit fuckin' around. Ya got a little brother ta surprise."

* * *

~o0o~

Pete had picked up his little brother from school and now they were stood in front of the only martial arts studio to be found within a 50 mile radius of their home town of Alvin, TX

Jasper looked at Pete, confusion clear on his face. "What we doin' here Pete? Is there a car ya gotta pick up or somethin'?"

Pete grinned at his brother. "We, little brother, are here to finish signin' ya up fer a years worth a classes that I already paid for, so don't bother ta argue."

Jasper closed his mouth and tears sprang into his eyes. He knew how expensive these classes were and he knew how hard his brother had to work in order to afford even one months worth, much less one years worth.

He launched himself at his brother and crushed him into a hug.

"God Pete, thank you! I'll never forget this and I won't let ya down. I'll make ya proud, I swear it. I'll be the best for you."

Pete held his brother away from him to see his face and there it was, that smile.

Pete grinned. "That smile, right there, is what I was lookin' for. I swear, it's like lookin' into the sun and it makes it all worth it. Now, get in there and finish signin' up so ya can get started!"

* * *

~o0o~

Pete was amazed at what his little brother accomplished in that year. He'd become so skilled that the studio had offered him an assistant instructor position and he had taken it, of course.

Jasper was so proud of the fact that the classes Pete had to pay for just a year before, he was now paid to teach. He also loved the fact that he could help out at home with things and lighten the load on his brother. He felt like his life was finally going somewhere and starting to mean something.

So when he had come upon the group that had always picked on and beat him, he felt nothing but icy dread fill his veins. Nothing good would come of encountering this group, he knew and so he started to turn around until he noticed the little 12 year old neighbor kid in the middle of the group of bullies. They were only slapping him now, but Jasper knew from experience that would soon change into fists when they got bored.

Sure enough, one bully grabbed the kids' shoulder, spun him around and punched him and then the free-for-all was on. Jasper couldn't just stand by and watch. That's what had happened to him and he couldn't count the times when he'd prayed for someone to come along and save him from these jerks. So, he took a deep breath and approached.

"Well, would ya look at that! Here comes our old punching bag boys. We're gettin' two fer the price a one today!"

Jasper spoke up then. "Why don'tcha just leave him alone? He's a lot younger than all ya'll. It sure ain't a fair fight, but then ya'll weren't ever inta fair fights were ya?"

The fat one named Jeff grinned. "Oh Jasper Whitlock, ya gonna regret coming down this road today, let me tell ya. 'Cause I'm gonna whoop yer ass boy, but good."

"What would yer daddy say Jeff, if he knew ya were beatin' up on little 'un's? Just leave him alone and leave me be too. Let us go on our way and we won't trouble ya again."

Jeff scoffed. "My daddy don't give two shits about ya or this scrawny little prick. Yer nothin' but the son of a drunk whore and yer daddy knew it too, that's why he left ya and ya no good brother."

Jasper knew better than to take the bait so he remained where he was, waiting for them to get bored with the other kid. Problem was, that wasn't happening. They were all starting to beat the kid badly while Jeff, the sheriffs kid talked to Jasper.

Jasper finally heard bone crack and a scream from the kid and he acted.

He took out Jeff with a roundhouse kick to the side of his face and he went down like a stack of bricks. He then made short work of the rest of the bullies and got to the smaller kid, but when he did he heard something that chilled him to the bone.

One of the bullies was staring at him, while another screamed out to call 911 because Jeff wasn't waking up and, from the looks of the side of his head that had hit the edge of the curb, he wasn't going to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**~o0o~**

* * *

**~o0o~**

Pete couldn't help but reflect on everything that had happened over the past year as he and his little brother got further and further away from the so called 'Great State of Texas'.

He scoffed quietly. That damned state had never been great to his brother or him for that matter and he couldn't get far enough away, fast enough.

After his brother had dropped that bastard of a pig that had beaten him brutally multiple times over the years, his head had struck the edge of the curb and fractured his skull. A depressed skull fracture they had called it. The prosecution had claimed the injury was due to Jasper's skill. The force of the kick Jasper had delivered being great enough to cause him to land hard enough to cause death.

Pete was of the opinion that the kid being so fat was the real cause of him striking the damn curb hard enough to crush the side of his skull.

He sighed. He was getting worked up again just thinking about it. It was over now. Jasper had paid his penance, even though Pete had thought making Jasper liable for anything was complete horse shit.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm himself. He needed to quit dwelling on it otherwise his sensitive brother would pick up on his mood even if he plastered a smile over it. Somehow he could just tell, so Pete knew he had to make a real effort to get his mind in the right place. A positive place.

So he began to think about the job waiting on him and the small, quaint house they had provided for him and his brother. It was honest work and a good fresh start for Jasper, and Pete was very grateful he'd found it. He smiled. Well, Judge Williams had found it. Pete was convinced the man was hiding wings and a halo, but truth be told, the good Judge had simply seen the goodness that always seemed to shine out from inside his little brother, and had been devoted to Jasper's cause ever since, albeit discreetly. Pete knew that Judge Williams was heaven sent though. Without his considerable help, Jas would have been remanded to the custody of the juvenile system because, during the trial, their mother's less than stellar parenting had been brought to light.

She had lost custody of Jasper and hadn't even really showed that she gave a shit. It just hadn't penetrated the drunken fog that she lived in constantly.

So the judge had worked on getting the job lined up for Pete, along with the house to go with it and then had advocated for Pete to get custody, which he had.

They both owed Judge Williams much, but the man just waved off Pete's gratitude saying that the state of Texas had failed both he and Jasper for their entire lives and this was the least he could do to try to fix it. Pete would forever revere the man, nonetheless.

Pulling off the highway and into a little town, he figured it was time to grab something to eat and get some sleep. He was doing all the driving since his little brother had missed out on learning to drive with other kids his age. Kinda tough to learn to drive when you're locked up.

Again, his jaw clenched and his hands tightened on the wheel. God, he really had to learn to look forward from now on. Taking deep breaths, he got himself calmed down and reached over nudging Jasper gently. He had learned not to startle him when waking him due to the stress he still suffered over what had happened. The first time he had woke him less than gently after he was released the kid had literally gone to pieces emotionally, spending the next hour curled up in a tight ball rocking and staring. It had taken Pete that long to talk him around and he'd been jumpy for the next two days. Needless to say, he woke him with gentle nudges and a quiet voice from then on.

"Jas? Come on little brother, wake up now."

Jasper blinked at him, stretching and rubbing his eyes. "Are we there already?"

Pete laughed quietly. "Nah, not yet. 'Bout half way. But I figured it was time to eat and get some real sleep."

Jasper nodded and looked around the parking lot they were in. "Diner, eh?"

"Yeah, that okay?"

Jasper smiled at him. "Sure Pete. One's just as good as another, seems like."

Pete smirked. "Or just as bad."

Jasper grinned. "Yeah, but I was tryin' to look at the bright side."

Pete nodded. "Yeah, I need some lessons in that don't I? Well, let's go see what gourmet items are on offer at this establishment, shall we?"

Jas opened the door and hopped out. "I'm ready. Ya still got that pepto?"

Pete shut his door and hit the lock button. "Sure as hell do. Don't know how we'd survive this trip without it."

He slung an arm around his little brother and hugged him into his side. Damn, but he was almost as tall as he was now. That, and he was one hell of a handsome kid with his wavy honey blond hair and a smile that melted all the girls who ever saw it. Pete was sure that he was gonna have to beat the girls away from their door once they got settled.

"How old are you now little brother?"

Jasper rolled his eyes. "You know how old I am Pete. You're my guardian, remember? But just in case you forgot for real old man, I'm seventeen."

"Old man? Did you just call me an old man?" Pete got him in a headlock and messed up his hair while Jasper struggled to free himself, laughing the whole time.

"Not my hair ya big ass!"

Pete turned him loose, mocking him with a high voice. "Not my hair! Don't mess up my beautiful hair!"

Jasper shot him the finger while fixing his hair with his other hand, arranging it back into artful disarray.

They walked into the place and grabbed a booth and Pete just had to smirk at how all the female heads turned at the sight of his little bro. He just seemed to attract them without even trying.

Now, Pete wasn't lacking in the looks department either, but there was just something about Jasper that drew people to him and usually, that was a good thing. The only times it proved to be bad was with people that seemed to have an evil streak. The ones that saw something in his brother to be jealous of and made it their goal to crush it, usually by picking on him and beating the hell outta him.

Pete snapped out of his thoughts at the arrival of the waitress.

"Hi loves, what can I get ya?"

Jasper looked up at her. "What do you recommend Iris?"

She smiled at him as if he were her own child and Pete almost rolled his eyes.

"For you sweetheart? Because I don't wanna see ya get sick, get the cheeseburger plate. We sling a hell of a lot of those every day, and nothing on that plate has a chance to sit around and go bad."

Jasper smiled shyly and nodded. "I'll have that then with a coke."

Pete sat back and marveled as the woman practically cooed at his brother. She turned to him then. "And for you hun?"

"I'll have the same please, with a coke."

She finished writing and smiled at them. "All right loves, it'll be just a few minutes and I'll be right back with your drinks. Would you like water too?"

They both answered her simultaneously. "No thank you Ma'am." And Pete swore that she was restraining herself from pinching Jasper's cheek.

Pete stared out the window for a minute, thoughts whirling through his mind. Thankfully, they were good thoughts this time. Thoughts of the future. He smiled.

Their drinks arriving brought him back to the present.

"There's a hotel just around the corner that I thought we'd stay in for tonight. Grab a shower and some sleep and hit the road again at around six or seven after we get breakfast. What do ya think Jas?"

He finished up the pull from his soda and nodded. "Sounds good. Just wish I could help ya with the driving. I know it's gotta be tiring doin' it all yourself."

Pete waved a hand. "Nah, it ain't so bad. Long haul truckers do it all the time."

Jas looked down. "Yeah, I reckon they do."

"Hey, we'll get your license as soon as we're settled."

Jas smiled. "Yeah, won't matter none. Not like I got a car to drive or anywhere to drive it. I mean, I'll be taking classes at that community college, but that's about it. You're gonna be needin' the truck for work, so….." He shrugged. "I figure I won't be needin' a car 'till I graduate. I sure hope there's something like a diner or something close to that college where I can wait for ya to pick me up after work."

Pete nodded. "I'm sure there's something Jas. We'll just have ta wait and see."

Iris came by with their food then and set it all out with a smile, including a slice of pie for each of them. "Now boys, the pie is safe. I made it myself this afternoon! On the house. Now eat up, and just give me a holler if ya need anything else!"

They thanked her and dug in, both of them hungry after hours on the road.

After they were pretty much finished, Jasper decided to ask a question that had been bothering him. "Pete?" He waited to see that he had his brother's attention. "This job that you got, is it safe? I mean, I know nothing is completely safe, but….I just want to know that you'll be okay, ya know? You're all I got in this world Pete and no job is worth losin' you."

Pete tossed money on the table for the meal and tip and they waved at Iris as she called out a goodbye. Once they were out of the restaurant, Pete slung his arm around his little brother, his heart full of love for him. "Jas, I would never risk not being here for you. Yeah, loggin' is dangerous, but I'll be drivin' a truck, which is a damn sight safer than pullin' the trees down or even loadin' 'em. I'll still be careful and I'll be okay. I swear it little bro."

Jas nodded and laughed as he slipped the headlock that Pete tried to get him in. "No way big brother! Not twice in one day!"

The hotel was a pleasant surprise to both of them. Yeah, it was on the cheap side, but it was very clean and kept in good shape, with comfortable beds which they both took full advantage of. Jasper even let Pete sleep until seven. He knew his brother wanted to be on the road by now but Jas knew he needed the sleep. He'd been pushing himself hard lately and Jasper was worried about him.

Grabbing some cash, he walked to the diner where they'd had dinner the night before. He figured if he grabbed breakfast and had it waiting for Pete when he got out of the shower, it would lessen the chance of Pete being pissed at him for not waking him up.

He was surprised when he walked in and saw Iris wiping down the bar where he took a seat. "Well good mornin' sweetie! What can I get ya this mornin'?"

He grinned. "What do you recommend?"

She grinned back. "Breakfast is pretty safe sugar. We sling a ton of breakfast food, so it's pretty much whatever ya want. Ya got a sweet tooth sugar, or are ya in the mood for the all american breakfast with ham, bacon or sausage?"

"Hmm, I'll take two of the all american, over easy, both with bacon and white toast please. If you could make those to go, that'd be great. Pete's still sleepin'"

"You got it sugar. You want coffee, milk or orange juice?"

"Um, Pete's probably gonna want coffee, I'll take O.J."

A minute later he was staring at a huge mug of hot chocolate piled high with whipped cream. Iris winked at him. "On the house while ya wait sugar."

He smiled. "Thank you Ma'am."

She continued wiping the counter. "Lord, but you are a sweetheart. I might just slip ya into my pocket and take ya home with me. You'd teach my boys something about manners that's for sure!"

He laughed and sipped his chocolate.

A little while later he was walking back to the hotel with a bag of food that felt way too heavy for what he ordered. Sure enough, when he got back in the room and looked, there was the two breakfasts and the drinks, but there was also a bag with sandwiches, chips and two servings of pie. He shook his head and looked up as Pete walked out of the bathroom, steam billowing out after him.

"Thanks for waking me up ya little shit."

Jas shrugged. "Ya needed the sleep. Ain't gonna matter if we get on the road an hour later than ya wanted to. It's just an hour, but it makes a heck of a difference when it's an extra hour of sleep for you."

Pete sat at the table. "Yes Mama." He smirked as Jas flipped him off.

"Better watch using such rude gestures. Ya might offend your fans that think you're sweet and innocent."

"Yeah well with you as a brother, I never had a chance at the sweet and innocent part."

Pete nodded as he dug into his breakfast. He pointed his fork at the other bag. "What's all that?"

Jasper swallowed and wiped his mouth on a napkin. "That is the bag of extra's that Iris threw in without me knowing it. Sandwiches, chips and pie."

Pete sat back. "Damn. I'm sending your pretty little ass in for the food every time."

Jasper rolled his eyes and pointed at Pete's breakfast. "Just eat, you ass. We have ta get on the road, remember?"

Pete smirked at him. "Yes Mama."

**A/N: Yeah, it's been a while since I've touched this story. I won't let it go so long anymore without updates. :-) All thoughts, comments, and questions appreciated. ~Spudz**


End file.
